The Spider Incident
by ReadWriteFangirl
Summary: [Triple Treble one-shot] Prompt from OTPPrompts on Tumblr. 'Person A finds a spider and runs away, telling Person B to come and remove the spider, but person B is also scared, and the both of them sit in fear until person C steps in and removes it.'


_**Author's Note: **_**Felt like doing a Triple Treble to this prompt from OTPPrompts on Tumblr:**

'**Person A finds a spider and runs away, telling Person B to come and remove the spider, but person B is also scared, and the both of them sit in fear until person C steps in and removes it.'**

**I'm not up for trying to do what people would expect as the typical Beca, Chloe and Aubrey reactions. I hope you enjoy!**

**I am so sorry if there are any inaccuracies in the following one-shot, I am not American, and I am not so sure how things would work there as opposed to how it would work in Britain. I am so sorry.**

**Also, I wanted it to happen in a bathroom, because that's often where I find spiders and then mash them to death with my shampoo bottle, can you imagine how many people those things have seen naked?**

"I'm going to go and get ready, I'll see you downstairs," Aubrey placed a kiss on her redheaded girlfriend's lips, "tell Beca that I hate when she gets up early."

Chloe smiled, returning the kiss, "I will do Bree, go and enjoy your shower."

Watching as the oldest of the trio closed the bathroom door, Chloe smiled to herself. She unlocked her phone and checked her voicemail, just incase the doctor's surgery wanted her to work a Saturday. After pressing the Samsung's home button - Beca had recommended the Google Play streaming service. She felt her lips parting at the picture of the three of them at Beca's graduation from Barden, the brunette was beaming whilst her redhead and blonde girlfriends smiled fondly at her. A few weeks after that day Beca moved to New York to be with the two most important people to her, Aubrey was studying law at Columbia, and Chloe was studying medicine at the NYU School of Medicine. Their small apartment wasn't ideal, but it was home.

Several years later, and they were doing great. Beca was writing and producing the soundtrack for a new Broadway musical, Chloe was loved by all of her patients at the doctor's surgery she worked at, and Aubrey had been enlisted by the government in order to push the supreme court into agreeing to the extradition of a suspected terrorist.

Chloe placed her phone on the bedside table before kicking back the warm duvet, groaning quietly at the breeze that hit her from the open window behind her. She closed the window and drew the curtains, the low winter sun being hidden by the cream material.

From behind the bathroom door, the sound of the shower could be heard, closely followed by Aubrey's voice singing her favourite song from _The Little Mermaid_. The redhead giggled, pondering whether to actually go and join the blonde woman.

"Chlo'," Beca's voice travelled to the redhead's ears, "breakfast, I made pancakes."

"Just coming!" Chloe pulled a pair of fluffy sleeping socks on before walking down to the kitchen, greeting Beca with a kiss.

The smaller woman looked at the plate of blackened pancakes, "I um, they were fine before I turned the gas up…" Beca's cheeks turned rose, causing the brunette to pull the hood of her hoodie up.

Chloe giggled, taking the blackened pancakes and carefully putting them in the pot they kept for feeding any birds that resided in their garden. The three women had very different culinary skills, Beca was only just able to cook a ready meal without burning it - which her girlfriends found absolutely adorable to the brunette's annoyance; Chloe could manage breakfast, pancakes and omelettes were about as far as she wanted to go without the supervision of someone else - the pair had tried to cook Christmas dinner, banning Aubrey from the kitchen for three hours, they ordered Chinese in the end. Aubrey was the reason the three of them weren't fat from eating salt-filled take outs every night, she said that cooking relieved stress, it was how she had coped with her father before he passed in her senior year at Barden, and she owned so many cookery books, many using ingredients Beca was certain you couldn't buy unless you flew to Italy.

"I'll make some," Chloe took the milk, flour and eggs out and began mixing together the pancake mixture.

A loud noise, similar to that of filled boxes falling from a high shelf, was heard by the duo, "Beca!" The woman in demand glanced at Chloe, who simply shrugged in response.

"You ought to go up there." Beca nodded, walking to the stairs and ascending them.

"Oh my god, please help!"

Beca raised an eyebrow as she opened the bathroom door. At first she couldn't see the blonde who'd been shouting for her. "Bree?"

"I'm here…" The blonde's voice was timid as she stood in the corner of the shower, the water still pouring from the shower head. Beca looked at the opposite corner of the shower cubicle where several shampoo, conditioner and body wash were lying on the floor having fallen from the shelf where they were all kept.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Beca followed the blonde's line of sight to where a spider was clinging to the tiled wall, as she watched it, the eight-legged creature scurried onto the shelf. "Holy shit."

"Don't just stand there, do something!"

Beca swallowed, remembering the tarantula which her cousin lost in her bedroom when they were ten. She backed towards the door, gripping onto the door handle.

"Beca. Don't you fucking dare!"

Beca opened the door and sprinted out of it, leaving the blonde in the bathroom with the offending creature. "Chlo'..." She ran down the stairs, "there's a fucking massive, Bree, shower, sp-spider." Beca feebly pointed to the stairs.

Chloe hadn't seen the brunette so distressed since a few after the brunette had kissed Jesse at the 2012 ICCA Championships.

"Right, okay…" She quickly ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time in order to save the blonde from the arachnid. Beca walked behind her, hiding behind the redhead as the older woman walked into the bathroom.

Chloe almost giggled at the sight of the normally level-headed blonde distressed at something as small as a spider. The blonde was looking down at the offending lifeform, her muscles tense.

"Chloe is here to save the day," The redhead opened the shower door and reached past Aubrey, scooping the spider into her hand, "Becs, can you open the window in the bedroom please?"

Beca nodded and walked into the bedroom, tailed by Chloe, and opened the window. Chloe knelt on the bed whilst dropping the spider onto the street below.

"I wasn't that scared." It had been several hours since 'The Spider Incident', and Chloe was having fun teasing her girlfriends about their reaction to their new friend.

"Seriously Bree? You were shitting yourself," Beca shrugged, "it's just a spider."

Chloe giggled, "you can't say anything Beca, you were more scared than she was."

"Shut up."


End file.
